1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical cover apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrical outlet cover apparatus wherein the same permits ease of securement and mounting of a housing overlying an associated outlet cover plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cover plates and locks therefore have been utilized in the prior art to limit access to an outlet to maintain such organizations out of reach of children and the like. Examples of such prior art devices are found for examples in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,765 to Ban wherein a safety cover is provided for an outlet utilizing a cover plate mounted to an inner plate that are uniquely hinged together by a single hinge secured to one of the plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,992 to Blonder sets forth an electrical connector locking system which prevents access to the outlet organization by use of a locking cover overlying the outlet portions of the outlet plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,931 to Ruffman sets forth a cover housing to overlie an electrical outlet, wherein outlet plugs are captured within the housing to prevent unauthorized removal of appliances associated with the outlet plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,078 sets forth a safety cover that is hingedly mounted to an outlet that is lockably mounted relative to the outlet plate to prevent inadvertent access thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,813 to Feldner sets forth an outlet cover housing utilizing a lock member to prevent unauthorized access to the outlet portion of the electrical outlet plate.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved electrical outlet cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.